


Bittersweet

by guroghost



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is implied to be older, Slow Burn, Yamato and Reader are siblings, adding charcter tags as i go, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guroghost/pseuds/guroghost
Summary: I don't know where I'm going with this. Slow start too cus I'm rusty wit my writing!! But bear with me also this is self-indulgent as hell...
Relationships: X Drake/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. Slow start too cus I'm rusty wit my writing!! But bear with me also this is self-indulgent as hell...

Your family has a history with a Kaido, while your parents helped with his business in a different country you were told to stay. Your parents loved you to work for your future with a powerful man but leaving you with him was shitty, even worse he made you take care of his kid.  You met this kid, Yamato. You were older than the kid by a few years. Kaido had pulled you to a side and made an offer to you.

“I don’t have the time to look after my kid, so I will assign you to let me know of everything. Just to keep everything on the low you will also be known as my daughter.”

He was a very large and intimidating man. You nodded.

“The deal with your parents was, if you were to stay you would gladly do some work for me as well.” 

You were too young to understand the behind-the-scenes of how this business worked. But what they did with was shady, you had understood that very well. In any mistake, dire consequences would occur to you and your parents. With no hesitation to his words you agreed. Kaido had shown you around the home and how everything worked, lastly he brought you into Yamato's room. He gave you a light shove into the room when you turned to see him at the door he was gone. You took in a deep breath and walked towards the child.

“My name is [Y/N]. So, from now on I’m gonna look over you.”, you tried to sound happy as possible while the entire situation began to weigh in your mind.  Yamato looked up at you from where they sat. The room was silent, it felt awkward. They were a small child with white hair and had maroon eyes. 

“Are you my sister now?”

You furrowed your brows. 

“I...Uh..hrm...kind of...” you coughed. 

Yamato had gotten up and laughed. They were a little shorter than you, they pulled you by your sleeve to walk and sit beside the child. 

“Your fine with me calling you my big sister, right?” Still dumbfounded you stayed silent but nodded your head.

"I'm your little brother, Yamato!" He hugged your side and looked up to you. Your [E/C] eyes looked down to the little boy. 

_ ‘Little brother, huh...’  _

You remained silent but from then on they would call you their sibling. It  was the beginning of an odd relationship, he'd be behind you everywhere you went in the home.  From then on, you’d be called a liar if you had not begun to have a growing fondness of the kid over the years. You noticed how bad the relationship was between his father and the boy. You were an only child but an instinct of wanting to protect Yamato ignited. At some point in time, you took the responsibility to look after him more seriously, from that Yamato and you were close as siblings.

* * *

Years had passed. 

You were an adult now and still decided to stay and work for Kaido. Not that he technically gave you the option to leave, you were his adoptive daughter. You at least gained Kaido’s full trust with Yamato and you were able to do things on your own. As a second-year college student, it had caused you to grow a few grey hairs along with a  _ certain  _ little delinquent brother of yours. He was a freshman college student.  It had only been the first week into the new semester. You sat outside of campus waiting for Yamato. The last class bell had rung and you stood up from your bench and waited for Yama to come to you. You waited.

_ ‘That’s odd, he’s always here within seconds. He could have forgotten something in class’, _ you thought.

Five minutes had passed, he never took this long. You sighed and walked towards campus and watched students walking in various directions whether it be towards the gates or a group.  Just as you began to text his number a shout of a girl broke your focus.

You only moved your gaze to the girl running to a group of her friends.

“There’s a fight between two boys near the parking lot!” Everyone around them suddenly shifted their attention to her loud announcement. In those 10 seconds, everyone who heard the girl shout had run off to the parking lot where the showdown was happening.

You shut the screen of your phone remaining where you stood.

‘ _ Please don't be him.’ _

You spun your head to the girl with her friends and walked towards the group.

“Who are the boys.” Your hand had come to her shoulder. The girl was caught off guard by your approach; it took her a second to respond.

“Oh. Uh. It’s that popular boy. What’s his name again?...Ace!”

You remained your gaze on her.

“And the other?”

“I-I think it’s Yamato…” 

Your hand was clutching her shoulder. The girl whimpered due to your sudden aggressiveness. You let go of her shoulder and bowed your head.

“Thanks.”, you replied.

You really couldn’t help getting a little irritated. Yamato managed to piss you off every now and then. Firstly, if he remembers it’s your job to keep him in good reputation because of his own father’s reputation, and secondly, you hated wasting your time listening to them arguing once Kaido found out.  Without wasting any more time you marched to the parking lot. Mentally preparing yourself for whatever was happening this time.

Your job was required to call or even inform Kaido of this but you always resolved  _ some  _ of the conflicts before anything to ease tension.  Mostly it worked. But it always ended in them still arguing.  You had gotten to your destination and stood behind a crowd of other students yelling and pushing each other. One way in.  You began pushing and shoving others around you and with force, you got yourself to the front.

Your eyes widened at the scene. Both boys were fighting, it seemed Yamato had the upper hand with slightly fewer inflictions.

‘ _ Fucking how. It’s been a few minutes.' _

It was now or never you put an end to this.

“Either this shit ends now or it gets worse.” Your loud voice broke everyone’s attention and halted everything. You noticed people’s phones were recording the fight and now faced you.

Yamato and Ace had turned to face you.

“[Y/N]!”

“Shut up. Get up and let's go.”, Your words had to come out harsh, if they didn't, he would've not understood you were serious.

The atmosphere tense. You had a look in both boys that could kill them if possible.  Few began to walk away noticing the fight had ended. Your gaze immediately focused on Ace, the boy who made a name for himself.  He winked when you both locked eyes.  You had a cold gaze on him, you can’t say you liked him, every time you had heard his name it was always followed by trouble. Kaido had given you warnings in the past about this boy. Ignoring the commotion around you, you grabbed Yamato by his arm then ushered him to walk along with you away and back home. 

Within a few meters away a voice yelled out. It was Ace.

“We were just warming up! Yamato, I hope we see each other again!”

Walking farther and farther from the commotion.  Since you two had plans for that day you already had the car ready to go. But plans changed rather fast.  You opened the car door and he sat inside. Just as you were about to enter the vehicle your eyes went back to where Ace was, he was now surrounded by others. Paying no mind anymore you went inside and shut the door.

The car began to move. 

Your mouth began to open but before you could utter a word your phone rang. You reached your hand and looked at the caller ID.

“Kaido (Boss)”

_ Oh _ .


	2. An Alliance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the start isn't that slow. But hey, enjoy more lore.

You nervously looked at your phone still ringing in your hand.  Yamato was rubbing his face with his hand, he shifted his gaze to your face. 

“It’s my pops?” he poked your arm that held your phone. 

You pressed your lips in a straight line and took a deep breath. Touching the screen on your phone you answered the call and brought up the phone to your ear.  Before you could even open your mouth to greet him he beat you to it.

“[Y/N], are you with my son?”, he spoke. 

You glanced over to Yamato who was now looking out the car window. 

“Yes, Sir. We were already on our way home.”

“Once you get here, I will need to talk with you both. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. We will be there shortly.” 

You pressed the red button and the call ended.  You completely laid back onto the car seat and sunk into it and groaned.

“I’m gonna assume it's nothing good, [Y/N]?”

You got up and punched Yamato’s arm and he yelped. 

“You dick! A fight, already?  _ Seriously _ ? It’s only been one fucking week too!!” 

You glared at him whilst he was rubbing the arm you hit. You rubbed your temples and sighed. The situation set itself in more, only God knows what to expect from Kaido. The fight wasn't so much a problem but still caused some tension. You had hoped he didn't know but the bigger issue was if he knew about who the fight was with, Ace. The guy was the son of Edward Newgate, a person who Kaido did not like very much.  Kaido had informed you at some point about the other Emperors of the City, they were the ones who had the best business in the New World. It was a rule as to not come into interaction with anyone close to the other Emperors, and you knew it was a strict rule. So you or Yamato wouldn’t even come close to try and have friends that were related to the other Emperors.

The car came to a stop at the entrance. You always admired how pretty the place Kaido had let you stay all these years, you currently stay in your dorm and Yamato his. But you always found yourself here, because of Yamato or Kaido. You still had a job to bring him home. When Kaido asked to be that you both  _ ought  _ to be there.

Before Yamato could get out you grabbed his arm.

“I highly recommend waiting for your father to speak first before you jump the bridge, okay?”

Yamato rolled his eyes. 

“If he knows he knows. No big deal.”

“No, Yamato. I’m gonna assume you don’t even recognize the guy with who you fought. That’s Ace D. Portgas. Newgate’s most third beloved son.”

“OH! _Oh._ ”

“Well, whatever. Let's just see how things go.” 

The situation hit him like a brick his expression became worried. You patted his shoulder as a reassurance you knew what to do, but you were feeling worse. You used the sleeve of your shirt to clean up and leftover blood on his face. Surprisingly he had minor scratches on his face. Both of you took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked up to the front door. You allowed Yamato to enter first and you followed after closing the door behind you. 

Kaido had realized you both arrived and called out to the two of you.  The living room.  You glanced at Yamato and tilted your head signaling him, ‘let’s go’. He rolled his shoulder and followed right behind you. 

When you walked into the living room you saw the bottles of sake on the table and you sighed for what felt was the 50th time that day. Another thing you picked up was that Kaido loved to drink, and drink, and drink. You had seen almost every type of drunk he was you just hoped right now he was drunk enough to shrug it off. Yamato slumped himself down right in front of Kaido and you sat right next to him. 

There was a tense silence till Kaido spoke up. 

“It seems I will be gone for a long time.”

You turned to Yamato who looked equally as confused as you were.

“What do you mean, sir?”

He had a folder and slid it to you so you could read. It was a signed document with him and...Ms. Charlotte “Big Mom” Linlin?!

“A contract? Of what? I had believed you don't like her.”

He laughed.

“ _Worororo~_ , it’s an alliance of sort.” 

You read more into the papers and well it was, this alliance would benefit his business just as with Ms.Linlin. You didn’t even want to know when they met up or how that went. But what was written was now signed. 

“So, why do you have’ta leave?”, Yamato leaned in.

“We both have to contribute to this alliance to keep it secure.”

You don't know what they both had to contribute, but you didn't want to pry more into that subject. Yamato snatched the file from your hands and you glared at him. 

“Sir, I just do hope you and Ms.Linlin get along.”

Kaido laughed again. Yeah, he’s busted as fuck. 

“I will be going with my best men, King and Queen of course. You will still advise me of my son’s doings, [Y/N].”

Yamato groaned and you nodded. You and he knew this was a regular but knew to play along. 

“Absolutely, sir. May I ask when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

_ WHAT. _

“Oh. So soon.”

Honestly, right now you just felt more relieved he didn’t know about the fight, which meant he didn’t know Yamato had an encounter with Ace. This was what he wanted to speak to you both about, the better outcome. Still you did want to scold him about it more, later though.

Kaido had poured some sake into two cups and handed them to Yamato and you.

“To the alliance.”, Kaido laughed.

The three of you downed on the drink, and you glanced at Yamato who looked overjoyed. 

* * *

Back to where [Y/N] last saw the group who was helping Ace. They had gotten him to stand and the youngest of the bunch, Chopper had patched him up.

“Just what the hell is your problem!” Nami grabbed his ear and pinched it and he yelped in pain. 

“Can’t believe you did that.” Usopp right behind Nami.

“You can’t just go out and pick a fight with anyone!!” 

Ace smirked.

“That guy was tough.”

Nami slapped his head and Chopper cried to hit him as he’s still injured.  She began dragging him away from the area not wanting to get into more trouble everyone else in the group following right behind. 

‘Yeah, can’t wait to see that guy again..’ 


	3. On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt rushed I'm sorry lmao

You had not slept that day, you had to stay up all night helping a very drunk Kaido pack all his bags and suitcases. Lucky for you it was a Friday so you wouldn’t have to worry about classes. 

You were so exhausted and sleepy. 

It was now 6 am and you were halfway finished packing his important files. His flight was within a few hours and no thanks to you everything was so far perfectly packed. You only liked doing your job under Kaido because 1, he paid you fairly well since technically you did ‘secretary work’ and 2, Yamato. Kaido has had a strong grip on the area where they resided, even as to controlling the very same school they attended. Yamato wishes to be free and open up from the watch of his father but it’s never easy. Those two always clashing, and times you’ve seen Kaido beat Yamato multiple times and punishing the boy. You swore you would always do what you could to save him. Maybe this time it’ll be different you thought.

Broken out of your thoughts you had realized it was one hour away from the flight. Finishing up you placed everything together and brought it all down to the entrance. Well, time to go.

Yamato had come with you to see his father leave. He didn’t show any other emotion but you knew very well how happy he was. Just before Kaido boarded the plane he had given you strict instructions.

“I will want you to constantly report me of my sons’ doings and whereabouts. I expect the best from you, [Y/N.]”

_‘Even after all these years no respect to me huh...No gee thanks [Y/N] my daughter...’_

You cleared your throat and nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

He had disappeared with his two trusted men by his side into the plane and you saw it take off.

You got back inside into the car where Yamato was inside. 

Both of you let out a huge sigh of relief.

“So little brother. How do you plan on celebrating your newfound freedom?” 

Yamato let out a loud laugh and hugged you.

“Ah, man! It feels good!

You patted his back and hugged him back with a harder grip.

“So, Yamato. I have an errand to run and because your shitty dad had me up all fucking night. I rather do it now and take a nap later.”

“Agh, I don't wanna hear those types of words from you, [Y/N].”

You hit his shoulder.

“No stupid. That’s so gross...Whatever.” You laughed. You were just happy to see him happy.

You had arrived at your shared home. You dismissed the driver and he left.

“Okay, I’ll leave you here and I’ll just be gone for a few hours.” 

He nodded.

“Sure, I kinda don’t know what to do so I’ll just chill for now. I’ll figure something out.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Just as long as you don’t blow anything up. And if you do decide to go out be very careful.”

You patted his back and walked back out. Opening your phone and ordering an Uber. Your errand consisted of buying some books for your classes. Your ride had arrived and you got inside. Once you were on your way you checked your maps to check for a coffee place near the bookstore you needed some sort of caffeine to keep you mostly awake for the day till you got back. To your surprise, there was a small coffee place around the block from the store and you set to go after your purchase. 

You stepped out of the car and thanked the driver. Because you didn't know the area, you checked your location and the location of the bookstore. It was inside an outdoor mall on the second floor. You looked around and it was a nice area. You had gone up into the stairs and inside the bookstore.

_‘Holy shit. This is so pretty and large… Watch me get lost.’_

The cashier had greeted you breaking you from your thoughts and you greeted them back.

You grabbed a basket and opened up your phone notes to find the written down names of the books you acquired. You went on aisle by aisle in alphabetical order trying your hardest to find those damn books. 

Fifty minutes later and you had somehow miraculously found the books you needed. Man, these are heavy as hell. Fifty minutes for three books, this sucked. You went up front to the register and waited to pay. It was this time of the semester where everyone was finally assigned books for their classes so you noted the store was a little busier. Or it was just the Saturday rush. You finished up the payment and grabbed the bag with your books and walked out. You pulled out your phone that made a notification noise and saw you had a text from Yamato. 

**_Yama_ **

**_Hey, I’m still home. But there’s something I wanna ask you when you get back. :)_ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Just finished paying for my heavy-ass books, also I don't like that tone of ‘:)’ what are you planning?_ **

**_Yama_ **

**_Oh, you’ll know :)_ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Okayy...Anyways I got my stupid books bruh Ill be getting home soon right after some coffee. See u then._ **

**_Yama_ **

**_Aight see you later_ **

You closed your texting with Yamato and opened maps to the directions to that coffee place you wanted to go to. You were not far from the place so you made your way there. 

Your phone made a _ping_ noise alerting you of an incoming text. Opening it was a text from your dorm roommates. You began to read the message they sent, you were not paying attention to the corner you were about to turn and harshly bumped into someone. They pushed you hard enough to back up a bit and fall on your ass. You felt something cold hit your chest and you yelped. 

“What the-“ your hand came to your now dampening shirt. 

“I'm so sorry..I-I didn’t see you!”

The voice of a man and looked up. He was a very tall man and he was holding the now empty cup that was spilled on your shirt. 

You were baffled. 

He began to help you up, his hands much bigger than your arms. He pulled you up like you weighed nothing to him. He was still muttering apologies profusely to you. 

“Shit, no. If anything I wasn’t paying attention.” you pulled on the moist part of your shirt. Trying to separate the feeling from your skin. He just stared at you and you looked back up to him. He did seem a little familiar.

“Sorry... Uhm...Let me make it up to you. I can buy you a coffee as a sorry...if that's okay. On me. We can also ask if they have napkins to spare to dry up your shirt.” You heard him say.

‘ _Oh!_ ’

He was offering free coffee and some help. Wow. What a guy. 

You agreed.

He turned to walk back into the shop he held the door open for you and walked right by him. He immediately went up to the counter asked for some napkins and the baristas kindly gave him some. He handed it to you and you began to dry your shirt. Amidst he had asked you what drink you’d like.

“An espresso, please.” You smiled.

He blushed and quickly turned his head to place the order.

You honestly couldn’t be mad. He was being nice about the situation and it was _partially_ your fault too, and because of you, he wasted his first drink. Mostly done drying up what you could throw the napkins away. It wasn’t that bad, thanks to his quick thinking your shirt didn't get very wet, it left a little black spot there but that was it. You turned to find him already walking to you with your drink and a new one for him in his hands. He was blushing with embarrassment and handed the drink to you. You took it from his hand.

“Oh. Thank you….uhmm?”, you asked.

“Drake.” He smiled. 


	4. Coffee Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly dino man make me go woooahehhaha

“Drake… Thank you, Drake. I’m [Y/N]..”

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. 

“Yeah, no problem, [Y/N].” 

You noticed he was still a little red. While getting a better look at him it hit you. He had a notable scar on his chin.

“Oh! You're in my Biology class!” You pointed at him. As the realization hit him as well he perked up. 

“Y-yeah. We have the same class…” 

You remembered seeing him in class, he seemed a bit intimidating, he was a really tall dude and always had a face that read, 'don’t come near me'. Right now this painted a new picture of him to you. He was embarrassed...shy even. 

“If you want to know. I’m not mad you know. I'll take some blame too, I wasn’t looking where I was going and all” 

“B-but I spilled my drink onto your shirt...and you fell…” he murmured. 

You waved it off.

“No. Really, don’t worry about it. You already made it up to me.”

The both of you stood there not knowing what to do or say next, you twirled the coffee cup in your hand and took a sip. 

“So...what brings you here? As in, coming around the area?” he spoke up

The question caught you off guard, you didn’t expect him to try small talk after this fiasco. 

“Oh, you know class books, unfortunately.”

He chuckled. 

“Yeah, I understand that. I know you have Biology studies with me, so what others do you have...if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I don’t mind. I have a Foreign Language class and Math class to continue, you know the more complicated stuff. I’m mostly finished with my classes for my nursing major so I don’t need a full schedule.”

You smiled up at him and drank more of the drink in your hands. 

“Sounds like a rough time” Drake took a sip on his drink. 

“Oh, it is. What about you? Drake.”

“Me? I’m studying zoology…” he sounded shy talking about it.

“That’s really cool though. Much better than mine.” 

“You get to save lives, though.” he countered.

“True. And you get to save animals.”

“Yeah, that and study how they live.” 

Talking to him was really pleasant. It was the coffee break you needed. Your train of thought suddenly broke when you realized he probably was here to do his own thing as well, and you were probably distracting him. 

“Well shoot, I must be keeping you stuck with me.” You laughed.

“Not really…” he trailed off.

“Don’t you have something to do?” 

Drake shrugged. 

“I am supposed to be waiting for someone but they’re not here yet.”

You finished your drink and threw it into a bin. Opening the door to the shop you waved at Drake to follow you out. He hadn’t finished his and still held onto it and followed you. 

“Still I shouldn’t keep you to myself then.” you giggled. 

He had opened his mouth to say something but the sound of his phone interrupted him. Pulling it out of his pocket he took a look at the screen and bowed his head to you. You waved your hands to say “go answer”.

Meanwhile, he took his call to the side you opened up your phone to look at the time and scroll through your social media. Your mind drifted into thoughts about him, you took a quick glance at him while he was on the phone. He was kinda...You tried not to think about him too much and went back and you remember you had a fully unread message from your roommate. 

The sound of his voice brought you back to him from your phone.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” you smiled at him.

Drake looked away for a second and then scratched his head.

“My friend told me they’ll meet up with me soon. So...uh...I’ll have to leave..”

“That’s fine, I have to get going soon too. But it was nice getting to talk to you outside of class…”

He nodded. He stood there awkwardly like he wanted to say something else. That’s a shame. You liked talking to him and an idea came to your head.

“Hey Drake, so how about I give you my number. So we can talk and when we have class send each other assignments n all. And maybe be friends...” you offered.

“Y-yeah.That sounds good.” Drake handed you his phone and you wrote down your number and sent a text. Your phone made a ‘ _ping’_ noise when his text came through.

“There we go.” 

You handed back his phone. 

“So...see you around.” He said.

“Yeah. See you.”

You turned to walk off in your direction. When you crossed a street you turned back to see if he was still there, he was. Drake noticed you look back at him and he waved. You smiled and waved back. 

You left the plaza to order your ride back home to Yamato.

It was a long day and by the time you got back with Yamato, the sun had slightly gone down. Yamato welcomed you home and you were too tired to respond. You launched yourself onto the couch.

‘ _Eh it's a Saturday, I’ll just go back to my dorm by Sunday afternoon…._ ’ you dozed off into sleep. 

* * *

  
  
He couldn’t get out of his head the interaction he had with [Y/N] earlier that day. The day had gone by and the person he was waiting for had met up with him. He’d met the younger boy Coby, in one of his other classes it just so happened they somewhat got along. 

They spent more time in the plaza deciding what to eat later on and just spending the day looking at the shops with cool collectibles, books, and posters. Coby noticed how tense Drake was during the day, he wanted to ask if anything was wrong but didn’t want to seem too nosey. He tried to start a conversation with him to distract him from whatever was bothering him and they kept up good conversation till they decided to finally eat. They had sat down at a table had a simple conversation and had their food by the time they finished it had gotten dark. Coby had left Drake to go on his way and bid him ‘goodbye’. Drake waved back a polite ‘ goodnight’ and walked out of the plaza.

He unlocked his phone screen and saw a few notifications from classes and others he received. Subconsciously he went into his messenger app and saw his earlier text from his phone to yours. He edited your name onto his contacts but he had no photo to set for you so he left it and he began to text.

**_Drake_ **

**_Hey, again...So I still feel bad about earlier I really do hope you forgive me._ **

**_Sent at 9:36_ **

He closed the app and hoped you saw the message. Drake began to walk towards his dorm, it was a bit of a walk but he was a tall man walking by himself. No one really bothered him and he was on his way.

The sudden noise of your phone loudly rang straight into your ear. It had you jolting up from your awkward position on the sofa you napped on, you stretched and yawned. Your hand patted down to looked for your phone till it found the item. You saw lots of missed messages when you unlocked your hone but one caught your eye, the most recent one. You fully woke up to read the message and immediately recognized the unnamed number by the text before the current message. Drake had messaged you, to your full surprise. You read the message and you began to type back.

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Oh hi, really. It bothered you that much silly…_ **

You had gotten up from the sofa and you took off your shoes. Thinking of Drake you totally forgot about your stained shirt and you needed to change. But since you technically didn’t live at this home anymore so you didn’t have much there anymore. Still, you wondered if there was at least one article of clothing you could replace your stained shirt with. Whilst making your way upstairs you heard the door open and shut. 

“I’m home, [Y/N]!’ Yamato yelled. 

" _Huh, he wasn’t home?”_ , you thought. Already trying to rummage through old clothes you found but to no avail, so you just groaned and began to walk back downstairs. 

“You were out? Where did you even go-” your sentence was cut short when you ended at the final steps where the front door was. 

There was Yamato and unfortunately next to him was Ace.


	5. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it isn't a college au if there isn't some sort of party, good or bad lmao :^0

“So that’s your older sister?” Ace spoke up from the silence.

You glared at both of them. Yamato got a little tense, he felt the daggers you were giving him and Ace. So he cleared his throat and tried to explain.

“Okay so-”

He didn’t even get to start his complete sentence when you interrupted him.

“No, also and what? I had thought you two doofuses fought? Was this what you wanted to talk about?”

“Well yes. But No.” Ace jumped in.

You shot him a harder glare and he lifted up his hands to defend himself. You stood there, then sighed. Your hands went to your hips and waited for any of them to give a full explanation.  Yamato, who understood the signal, began to speak.

“Okay, so I know you’re still annoyed about the fight. But, I decided to reach out to Ace here.” He waved at you. “And we somewhat made up and concluded!” 

Okay, but did you really have a reason to not like Ace other than Kaido just drilled that into your brain. No, but he was irritating. You’ve seen him be quite the playboy and cause quite the uproar, only on this first week. 

“Okay, go on.” you sighed.

Yamato pat Ace on his back pushing him towards you and he stumbled a little. 

“And because we concluded. That conclusion is….”

“Is?” you questioned.

“How about we have a party?” he finished.

You wanted to be shocked but couldn’t say you were. 

“A party? For...making up?” 

They nodded together excitedly. A party on the first week back would be nice. But the two individuals in front of you were freshmen and to them, a party like this is quite the spectacle. You kept thinking. A party, who would be invited? Obviously Ace’s friends and yours it would be no question that they would invite others. Everyone would have to contribute, too. Lastly, where would it be happening...oh god.

“Don’t fucking tell me you want it to happen here of all places.”

“Yeah, where else would we do it that’s big enough?!” Yamato countered your argument.

Yes, this place was somewhat big and it’s a super plus Kaido isn’t here. Still, that didn’t mean you  _ should  _ have a party.

“You both are killing me. I don’t know how you and Ace made up but you both deciding to immediately want to do this is so rash, don’t you think?”

Both of them remained silent. You started walking to the kitchen, you heard them following you whispering things they could offer just so this party could happen. You opened the fridge and saw an orange juice bottle, grabbed a cup, and served yourself some juice.  Looking up at the clock you saw it was now 10:00 pm. It was a little too late for these types of shenanigans but regardless you had come up with an answer to them.

“Okay look. If you want this silly party to happen, tell me exactly how the fight between you two started.”

And they began explaining how Ace had gone to pick a fight and Yamato just so happened to be there. Things escalated and Ace mentioned how Kaido treated Yamato. It was no secret how Kaido had denied Yamato of doing anything at all, he wasn’t allowed to make friends or do much other than to do his sword fighting classes he signed him up for. Ace essentially called Yamato a ‘prisoner’ and he just kicked into gear and began the fight. 

“So it was a petty fight?” you asked.

They both nodded, at least they understood how dumb that fight was. But the words that Ace had told Yamato, stayed with you. Another thought for another time.

“Okay, I allow this party to happen. On the condition, both of you don’t start shit again, yes?” The pair agreed and they both jumped with excitement. Deep down you got to see your little brother create a bond with Ace. He was happy he made his first friend, and you couldn't be more happier for him.

“So, when will it be happening so I know to lock every room?”, you joked

“We were thinking next Friday?” Yamato said.

“Alright then. That's enough time to clean out the place and get stuff.” You were going to turn and drop your cup into the sink when your phone made that well-known  _ ping  _ noise.

You saw it was Drake again, you forgot about him. 

**_Drake_ **

**_Yes..._ **

You thought he was silly for still thinking and taking the blame. You typed back. Totally distracted by the text you didn’t notice Yamato and Ace had disappeared from where they previously were. 

  
  


**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Anywho, how’s your night._ **

**_Drake_ **

**_It’s okay, just walking back to my dorm_ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_This late? You should be careful :o_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_Thank you but I’m fine, no one tries to bother me._ **

**_How about you?_ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_My night feels odd, my brother and his new friend just drive me a little crazy rn._ **

On the other end, Drake couldn’t help but smile. He felt relieved you surprisingly forgave him, even if you did assure him a couple of times. He arrived at the front of the building to his dorm and walked inside. He took the stairs to the second floor and walked in the empty lit hallway, he got out his keys while making his way down the hallway. Upon reaching his door number he unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was dark which meant his roommates were already asleep, so he quietly made his way into his room. He shared the room with two others he always respected when they were asleep so he'd hope they would do the same to him. Removing his jacket he tossed it into a basket in the corner and slumped onto his bed. His attention returns to his texting with you.

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Ok but if i were others I wouldn’t mess with you either at night, no sirrrr💖_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_Are you saying I’m intimidating?_ **

**_Ouch._ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Well yes, but i think ur nice_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_Thank you.._ **

He smiled at your comment about him. But internally he was having a meltdown, you called him ‘nice’? Was he supposed to return the compliment or… His phone notification went off again.

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Wait, are you home now?_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_Yeah, just got back a couple of moments ago._ **

You had already gone up to your old room and lay on your bed. Yamato had let you know that Ace was going to stay the night to play games and talk over the party downstairs. You just gave him a subtle nod, still distracted on your phone. So you were just there texting Drake, with nothing else to do. 

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Im not keeping you from sleeping right?_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_No just got back and no one is awake so I only have you to talk to_ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Oh, so ur not tired?_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_No, but I’m already laying in bed so if I stop responding sorry. I probably got too comfortable_ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_lmao I get that_ **

**_but maybe we should sleep, don’t wanna start bad sleeping habits especially since we got classes_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_Yeah, fair enough._ **

**_See you Monday? Goodnight_ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_See you then, gn!!_ **

You stared at the screen. You felt your heart doing flips, you didn’t understand why, were you excited to see him on Monday? Plugging in your phone to charge you left it on the desk beside you, you grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. You shouldn’t think about him too much, you just met the guy...but she seemed so sweet...you buried your head into the pillow and groaned. The two of you only exchanged quick texts that’s it, right? You checked the time on your phone again and it was now 10:30 pm. You also remembered you hadn’t renamed his contact to his name, so you decided to add him into your contacts list and his name. Thinking about it for a second, right next to his name you placed a yellow heart. You thought it was a funny pun, cause it seemed like he had a heart of gold, haha... Placing it back you got comfortable on your old bed and began to drift into sleep once more. 

Drake, on the other hand, his mind kept going to you and remembered your soft smile at him even after he made you fall. He sighed. Surprisingly when you brought up the two of you shared a class, he remembered seeing you but you were just no more than a classmate. He smiled when he realized he’d get to see you again, and again from now on. He shut his eyes and had gone to sleep rather fast.


	6. Ignore that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo bruh getting the hang of thisss :)

Yamato burst into your room and jumped right on top of your sleeping body. 

“[Y/N]!!! Wake up!!!” 

Under the blankets, you groaned loudly. You felt him begin to grab you and lift you up with the blanket still on you. Over the years Yamato grew up to become a really strong guy, and he also became much more taller than you. Most didn’t even know you two were adoptive siblings much less you were two years older.

“Yamatooo, please let me sleep in its a Sunday..”

“Yeah, it’s Sunday 6 in the morning.”

“What is wrong with youuu…” you groaned. 

He had brought you downstairs and placed you standing at the door. You just stood there trying properly wake up, till something behind you poked at you. Your head turned to look behind you and you met eyes with Ace. He was a little taller than you, he had a smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes at him.

“So, [Y/N] you got a boyfriend?”

The question had hit you like a slap to your face and woke you up, and your cheeks turned a tinge of red. 

“A what? N-no. Why the hell do you care? 

“Just asking, just in case.”

“I’ll hurt you. Don’t even _think_ about it.” you had stopped holding onto the blanket and it fell. You picked it up and threw it at Ace it hit him with a soft _‘whomp’_ noise. Yamato had appeared behind you once again he grabbed you from the waist and lifted you up like you weighed nothing. What was it with men being able to lift you up so easily? 

“Why are we up so early, on a Sunday?”

“Forgot to tell ya, were hanging out with Ace’s little brother’s group.”

“ _We_? Yamato, I slept on my stained shirt and I came home directly to nap on the couch. I need a shower and clean clothes.”

Yamato put you down and looked confused.

“I didn’t know you got your shirt dirty, sorry. How’d that happen.”

Oh yeah, you didn’t even tell him about your encounter with Drake. 

“When I got my books I bumped into someone and he dropped his drink on me.”

They both collectively went ‘ooooh’. Ace and Yamato seemed to get along all too well, something you noticed already. 

“Do I need to go and beat him up?” Yamato jumped he put his shoulder around Ace who also nodded.

“No, don’t wanna have another fight. Plus he apologized and bought me a coffee, he was nice about it.” You waved them both off. Yamato had become protective of you from boys, in middle school, this one boy had sent you a letter and you received it. But once he found out he beat up the poor boy. It still showed he cared even now, it’s not like he stopped you from actually getting a boyfriend, you could. You just didn’t feel like it. 

“Alright, how we getting to your brother, Ace.”, you changed the topic.

“We are getting picked up, by Ussop.In fact, he should be here any minute” Ace told you.

You slowly nodded. The sudden noise of a loud car horn caught your attention.

“Like now?!” you yelled at Ace.

“Yep.”

Without wasting any time Yamato pulled you outside and you had to wait for Ace to walk out and lock the home. Once that was over with the sudden tug on your shirt pulled you towards the street. There you saw a brown van, with white stripes on the side. It had little goat horns on the front. The door swung open and a blonde man with twirly eyebrows, his eyes scanned between the three of you. They locked on you and he was suddenly giddy his eyes had hearts if you were to describe it and he made his way to you. 

“I spot a beautiful lady right before my eyes, what is your name.”

“[Y/N].” He grabbed your hand and give it a kiss. You were startled and didn’t know what to do. Yamato gave him a light ‘bonk’ on his head and he snapped out of his, you took that chance to hop inside the van. You sat right behind the driver.

“Uh, hello.”, you greeted.

“Hey! A pleasure to meet ya. I’m Ussop that blonde is Sanji.” he replied. You quietly thanked him for the ride and sat down. Once the trio outside stopped arguing, they got inside. Sanji sat in the passenger seat, Yamato next to you lastly Ace sat behind the two of you. The men had begun a conversation and you decided to stay out. You pulled your phone out and texted your roomies you’d be back later. 

You bit your lip and your finger as hovering over Drake’s name on your messenger. 

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_Gmorning, wanted to just give you a nice morning text :))_ **

You quickly switched applications your heart doing the same flips it did the night before. You didn’t wanna seem like you were bothering him, just doing a check-up. Maybe he wasn’t awake to read the text you no biggie you could delete it. As you opened his chat your eyes almost bulged outta your sockets, he was typing. He’s awake?! 

**_Drake_ **

**_Good morning, [Y/N]._ **

**_I’m surprised you’re up early._ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_I didn’t have a choice, dragged outta bed… >:^(_ **

**_I’m….a lil shocked ur up too...sorry if i bothered you_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_I’m somewhat used to getting up early, I do workouts I was just doing my last round of jogging. It’s no bother_ **

You gawked at his messages. This man has the time to wake up this early and work out. On your Saturdays and Sundays, you always slept in and woke up at 12pm. Shame….

You pouted. You needed to get it together. Totally distracted by texting Drake you hadn’t realized you had arrived at the destination intended. When Yamato called out you shut your phone and walked out. Usopp had parked his van in front of this blue home, which had orange trees at the front.

“Nami-swannn!” Sanji called out as he made his way to the front door. A ginger-haired woman opened it and greeted everyone. You assumed she was Nami and greeted her then you had a quick idea and pulled her to the side. 

“Hey I know I just met you. But do you think you could lend me a shirt. Please? Yesterday this guy spilled his drink on me and I haven’t had the chance to change.”, you begged. 

“Usually I'd charge you but we just met so sure!”

‘ _Charge me_?’, you thought.

She grabbed your hand and dragged you inside passing a few others who greeted you, you waved back. Nami opened a door and led you inside. You stood in the middle of what you knew was her room and she rummaged through some of her drawers. 

She tossed you a blue shirt and held it up, it looked small in your hands.

“It's a cute crop top! It’ll match and I think it fits most perfectly on you.” 

“Ah, thank you. I'll put it on.”

She led you into her restroom and you closed the door, you got a good look at yourself in the mirror. You looked dirty and tired. 

Turning the knob of the sink you let water flow and splashed it onto your face and rubbed it on you and caught a towel. Drying up your face you got another look, a little better but you could be much better. Removing your current shirt you placed it on the sink and put on the shirt she let you borrow, well she was right it matched your jeans and boots you wore. 

You hoped this wasn’t a too long gathering so you could get back into your dorm and properly take a bath and relax. You walked out of the restroom into the area where you last saw everyone and they were all having a conversation.

“There you are!” Yamato smiled when he saw you. 

“Here I am. “ You shrugged.

A ravenatte woman had patted a spot between her and Nami you took that signal for you so you went on and sat.

“Im Robin and you must be [Y/N]. Yamato here told us of you.” She smiled.

“It's nice to meet you, Robin. Yeah Yamato is my little brother.

“Oh, not only are you related but you're older. Thats nice.”

You kept a conversation going with Nami and Robin in your own corner, and the men had gotten louder. They were talking about the now confirmed party Ace and Yamato had planned. 

You let them all talk and offer a contribution to the party. Then your phone made the text notification sound, you thought it was your roomie finally responding but wrong. It was Drake. You stared at the screen. 

“Drake? Ooh look at that he has a yellow heart on his name…” Nami had seen your screen.

“[Y/N] is he your boyfriend?” Robin asked.

They both kept the conversation low, trying not to be too loud for the men to hear.

“ Wh-No...He’s just this guy...I met…Actually he’s the reason why I needed a new shirt.”

They both looked at each other and nodded.

“But do you like him?” Robin asked.

“Do I like him? No. I just told you, we met yesterday. He spilled his drink on me. and then offered to make it up to me and I just so happened to ask for his number. I mean we share a class…” You trailed off.

You opened the text and read it.

**_Drake_ **

**_Well I just finished and I’m back. What are you up to?_ **

The three of you saw the screen and the two women beside you smiled.

“He's so sweet. Aw. He likes you~”

You gave Nami a glare and she pinched your cheek. But it did make you think if she was right.

Lost in thought Nami had grabbed your phone out of your hands and began to do something. You quickly reached out to take it back and she accidentally took a front facing photo amongst the hustle. She then pressed send.

The men of the room stopped talking to witnesses what was happening and they saw your look of horror.

“What just happened.” Ace spoke up.

“Mind your own business, freckles!” you shouted at him. Yamato laughed at your jest to Ace.

Nami had given you back your phone and you saw that the image was sent and **_seen_ **.

In the picture you couldn’t see Nami and in the frame was mostly you. You were reaching out to grab it and that moment was caught, you looked horrible in your opinion and he was most definitely going to laugh at you. Trying to forget that ever happened you clapped your hands together and spoke up.

“Alright people! So how’s this party going to happen?”

“So we already agreed on your place. We were thinking of bringing tons of drinks. Sanji here could make some bomb food.” Ace began to explain. 

“Oi, who said I agreed to that!” 

“You cook? That would be easier if you did.” you added.

“Anything for you, [Y/N]-swann!”

“Shishishi, Sanji’s cooking is really good! You’ll love it!” 

“Oi, Luffy try and leave some for the rest too.”

So the boy was Luffy. 

“Psh, Zoro. You won’t even leave a drop of alcohol left.” Usopp pointed at the green haired man. Ok, Zoro. 

“Oh and Franky we can leave you in charge of the music!” Usopp added.

“I’ll make sure to play _suuper-cool_ music.” Lastly that was Franky. Cool so you officially met Ace’s friend group. You automatically assumed Luffy might have been his brother, they practically look related. They all got loud again and laughed, you saw Yamato sitting on the floor who joined in their laughing. You cherished this moment.

Till your phone made its notification noise.

‘ _Ohh boy.’_

**_Drake_ **

**_?!_ **

**_Ohh it was a picture of you._ **

**_Took me a while._ **

**_You seem to be having a good time , haha._ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_fsbdjdn ignore that!! i got my phone taken from me_ **

**_Drake_ **

**_Ah, so that's the case._ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_i look stinky ok, probably better than you rn._ **

**_Drake_ **

**_I just finished jogging…._ **

**_[Y/N]_ **

**_touché…_ **

From the other end the picture you accidentally sent made him laugh a little. You were really something. You managed to put a smile on his face. His roommate came out of his room and gave Drake a look.

”You’re awfully a little happier...” he yawned.

“Sure.” Drake responded. 

Now, Drake had a somewhat proper image to place for your contacts. Even if it wasn’t the best it was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have some HUGE family shit goin on and im outta state and i gotta hold chapters till next week ;0   
> USUALLY i write chapters ahead of time but i didnt bring me laptop so this is the only chapter i had done ahead of time💔💔💔 forgive me yall hopefully itll go back normally next week!! thank you sm for the kudos!!   
> >:^)


End file.
